


Won’t You Be Mine?

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Ashton, my love. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. The last 3 years have been the best years of my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ashton Irwin,” he said, letting go of Ashton’s hands and getting down on one knee.OrCalum proposed to Ashton on Christmas Day





	Won’t You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONE OMG I can’t believe Ficmas is over! I hope y’all liked this, and I can’t wait for you to read what I post in the near future!

“Luke I can’t do this. What if he says no? What if he laughs in my face? Oh my god I can’t do this I changed my mind.” Calum stressed, pacing anxiously around the living room. Luke grabbed his biceps and forced him to look at him. “Calum. He loves you. He’s gonna say yes, I promise. Calm down.” Calum took a deep breath and whispered “I’m scared.” Luke laughed again and hugged Calum. “Don’t be scared. He’s gonna say yes I promise.” Calum nodded and reached into his pocket, feeling the ring box in there. He heard keys jingling in the door and whispered “I’m gonna throw up.” Luke giggled from where he was hiding, camera ready to take pics for them. Calum inhaled deeply as Ashton walked into the house. He heard the older boy sigh and set his stuff down. “Cal?” Ashton called as he walked into the living room. He froze as he took in the sight: fairy lights hanging around the room, and rose petals on the floor, the room lit by the Christmas tree and the hanging lights. In the middle stood Calum, who was trying to keep himself together. “Hi honey,” he said, stepping forward and taking Ashton’s hands. Ashton whispered “What’s going on?” as he followed Calum into the middle of the roses. Calum smiled and took a breath and started his speech. “Ashton, my love. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. The last 3 years have been the best years of my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ashton Irwin,” he said, letting go of Ashton’s hands and getting down on one knee. Ashton cupped his hands over his mouth and whimpered. Calum popped open the box and finished his sentence, “Will you marry me?” Ashton squeaked and whispered “Yes yes oh my god yes!” Calum stood up and pulled Ashton into his arms, kissing the older boy heavily. They pulled back and Calum swiped the tears off Ashton’s cheeks and slid the diamond onto his left hand. Ashton looked at the ring and whimpered, a fresh stream of tears going down his cheeks. “I love you so much,” he whimpered, holding Calum closely. Calum whispered “I love you too Mr. Hood.” Ashton giggled and leaned into Calum’s chest. Calum looked down at his fiancé, and thought about their future and how excited he was for the rest of his life.


End file.
